Red, Aqua, & Gold
by FairyTali
Summary: Nar/Kag/Sess
1. Chapter 1

(I don't own Inuyasha and its characters.)

"HOW DARE YOU!" I yelled as inuyasha scrambled off of kikyo's naked body. "Kagome, its not what it looks like!" he lied. "Piss off, whore!" I yelled at his pathetic attempts to lie his way out. I stormed out of his house, swung the door of my lexis open and sped off. I turned on the radio and "We are the world." I listened in and smiled at the many voices and love the song seemed to radiate.(AN: IM GONNA CRY!!!)

[**Justin Beiber**]  
There comes a time  
When we head a certain call  
[**Nicole Scherzinger & Jennifer Hudson**]  
When the world must come together as one  
[**Jennifer Hudson**]  
There are people dying  
[**Jennifer Nettles**]  
And its time to lend a hand to life  
The greatest gift of all  
[**Josh Groban**]  
We cant go on  
Pretending day by day  
[**Tony Bennet**]  
that someone, somehow will soon make a change  
[**Mary J Blige**]  
We are all a part of  
Gods great big family  
And the truth, you know love is all we need

[Chorus]  
[**Michael Jackson**]  
We are the world  
**We are the children  
[Michael Jackson and Janet Jackson**]  
We are the ones who make a brighter day  
So lets start giving  
[**Barbra Streisand**]  
There's a choice were making  
Were saving our own lives  
Its true well make a better day  
Just you and me

[**Miley Cyrus**]  
Send them your heart  
So they'll know that someone cares  
[**Enrique Iglesias**]  
so there cries for help  
will not be in vein  
We cant let them suffer  
no we cannot turn away  
[**Jamie Foxx**]  
Right now they need a helping hand  
[**Wyclef Jean**]

We are the Children  
[**Adam Levine**]  
We are the ones who make a brighter day  
so lets start giving  
**[Pink**]  
There's a choice were making  
Were saving our own lives  
[**BeBe Winans**]  
Its true well make a better day  
Just you and me  
[**Michael Jackson**]  
When you're down and out  
There seems no hope at all  
[**Usher**]  
But if you just believe  
There's no way we can fall  
[**Celine Dion**]  
Well, well, well, well, let us realize  
That a change can only come  
[**Fergie**]  
When we stand together as one  
[**Chorus**]  
We are the world  
We are the children  
We are the ones who make a brighter day  
So lets start giving  
[**Nick Jonas**]  
Got to start giving  
[All]  
There's a choice were making  
Were saving our own lives  
[**Toni Braxton**]  
Its true well make a better day  
Just you and me  
[**Mary Mary**]  
We are the world  
We are the children  
[**Tony Bennet**]  
Its for the children  
[**Isaac Slade**]  
We are the ones who make a brighter day  
[**Toni Braxton**]  
So lets start giving  
[**Lil Wayne**]  
There's a choice were making  
Were saving our own lives  
Its true well make a better day  
Just you and me  
[**Chorus - All**]  
We are the world  
We are the children  
We are the ones who make a brighter day  
So lets start giving  
[**Akon**]  
There's a choice were making  
Were saving our own lives  
Its true we make a better day  
Just you and me  
[**T-Pain**]  
We are the world  
We are the children  
We are the ones who make a brighter day  
So lets start giving  
[**Jamie Foxx]**  
Choice were making  
saving our own lives  
Its true well make a better day  
Just you and me  
[Rapping - **LL Cool J, Will-I-Am, Snoop Dogg, Busta Rhymes, Swizz Beatz**]  
We all need somebody that we can lean on  
when you wake up look around and see that your dreams gone  
when the earth quakes well help you make it through the storm  
when the floor breaks a magic carpet to stand on  
we are the World united by love so strong  
when the radio isn't on you can hear the songs  
a guided light on the dark road your walking on  
a sign post to find the dreams you thought was gone  
someone to help you move the obstacles you stumbled on  
someone to help you rebuild after the rubbles gone  
we are the World connected by a common bond  
Love the whole planet sing it along  
[**Chorus - All**]  
[**Kanye West**]  
Everyday citizens  
everybody pitching in

[**Singing - Children & Wyclef Jean**]  
[**Will-I-Am**]  
You and I  
You and I  
[**Kanye West**]  
Uh, 12 days no water  
wishing will to live  
[**Will-I-Am**]  
we amplified the love we watching multiple  
[**Kanye West**]  
Feeling like the Worlds end  
we can make the World win  
[**Will-I-Am**]  
Like Katrina, Africa, Indonesia  
and now Haiti needs us, the need us, they need us  
[**Chorus - All**]  
[**Wyclef Jean]**  
Haiti, Haiti, Ha, Ha, ha, ha, ha  
Haiti, Haiti, Ha, Ha, ha, ha, ha  
Haiti, Haiti, Ha, Ha, ha, ha, ha

I pulled over and started to cry, I thought I had it so bad, but here are these people who seemed to have great lives, singing their hearts out for people they have never met. I wiped my tears away and smile at the sun. "I will get over this and become a better person because of it." I said determined. I got back on the road and drove home. "Tadaima!!" I screamed and laughed at the loud 'thump" from upstairs. Soon after sango came running down."KAGOME!" She screamed and tackled me with the hug of doom A.K.A breathe suppresser. "Sango can't breathe." She let go and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Kagome-Chan, I forget how strong I really Am." she said scratching the back of her head embarrassingly. 'Sango, I found inuyasha….cheating on me. "……….…….." Sango didn't say a word; she just went back up stairs."Sango-Chan?" I called. I heard thumps and the sound of clothes being put on. Five minutes, later Sango came out decked out in her slayer suit with Hirakotsu in tow. "Today…he dies, MWHAHAHAHAHAAHA" She said evilly. "Um, Sango-Chan, scaring me, can you please stop laughing like a Psycho?" "MWAHAHA- OH, Sorry, Kagome-Chan." "As I was saying I found him cheating with Kikyo." "Tell me, is she better than me, because I think she is a load of bullshit."I screamed. I stood their panting for a minute, than there was a knocking on the door. Sango started towards the door but I cut her off. "I'll get it." I offered. "Ok" I opened the door and almost fainted in shock. "NARAKU, IS THAT YOU?" I practically yelled at him. He stared at me for a minute, until recognition sparked in his red eyes. "Kagome, I missed you!" he said wrapping me in a warm embrace. "Nara-kun, I missed you too." I whispered into his chest. I could feel his arm tighten around me and hear him sigh happily. I pulled back and look him over for the first time in five years. He had grown for 5'9 to 6'5, his mid-back length ebony hair was pulled up in a high ponytail with his bangs hanging low in his eyes. He had on A grey muscle shirt and black sweatpants that hung low on his hips.(He is soo hot) "See something you like?" his silky voice cut in snapping my eyes back up to meet his own. "Maybe, maybe not, that's for me to know and you to find out." I said flirtatiously. "Hmm" he said softly. "As interesting as this is, could you lovebirds come in and close my door, it getting chilly." Sango voice drawled. We pulled part and looked at her, embarrassed. "Come on in, Nara-kun." I invited. "Alright." We met Sango in the kitchen and sat at the bar. "Ok, what was with the evil laugh that caused my other neighbors baby to cry?" He said playfully. I looked at Sango to see her blushing. "That was Sango, scary wasn't it?" I said stick my tongue out at her. "Why were you laughing like that? He asked Sango. "Oh, I was just about to murder Inuyasha." She said sweetly. "Why?" Naraku said sweat dropping. "Well, Kaggie found him cheating on her with kikyo." At this Naraku's face darkened and his eyes slipped to meet mine. "Is this true?" he asked me. "Yes." I said looking away. He reached out and tilted my face toward him. His blood-red eyes stared intensely into my own Aqua eyes. "Now, Kag-chan, why do you look away?" He asked softly. "Im a little Embarrassed." I said sheepishly. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about." I said smiling. He move closer to me and laid his forehead against mine. He pulled back and smiled his famous evil-smirk. "Sango, I will be joining you in this murder, if you don't mind." He said sweetly. "Of course, the more the merrier." She said just as sweetly.

"You two are scary, you know?" I said looking at their faces. "Yes, you've told us many times." They said harmony. I sighed heavily, got out my seat and sat in Naraku's lap. "Naraku-Kun, even before I liked Inuyasha I always………like you, even now." I said looking away blushing. "Kagome-Chan, I like you too." He said smiling softly at me. He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine hesitatively. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his lips against mine harder. "Naraku I love you."


	2. Introducing Sess & The Shikon Jewel

"Naraku, I love you." I said looking into his eyes. He smiled at me and said softly. "I love you too, Kagome." He broke the embrace and wrapped his hand around mine. "I love you two to death, but could you please get out and go on a date so I can eat in peace." Sango's voice cut in. We turned to see her with a bowl of noodles and a disgusted face. "Fine, Sango-Chan." "Thank you." She said and then began to eat. Naraku & I smiled at each other and walked to his truck. I leaned against the door and smiled at him as his traveled to mine. "Where do you want to go?" he asked. "How about the mall?" I said asked. "Alright."

The **MALL**

Naraku's P.O.V

~ I can't believe she loves someone like me, I mean I'm not perfect but to me she is.~(Squiggles=thoughts)I looked down at her and a smiled and her awe-stricken face. "Hey Nara-kun, can we go to the pet store, I want a dog." She asked. "Alright." We walked into **Mimi's Pet Shope**. At the cash register, there was a young woman with creamy skin, long chocolate-colored hair and hazel eyes in a green apron. "Hello, Welcome to Mimi's Pet Shope, I'm Midoriko, is there an thing in particular your looking for?" she asked us curiously. "Yes, a large dog, white if possible, nice eyes and protective." Kagome said. "Um, we have a dog like that but he won't let anyone touch him so, maybe we can find a different for you."Midoriko said. "Um, Midoriko, can we please see this dog?" Kagome asked. 'Ok, just be careful."

Midoriko let us to the back and to a large cage on the other side of the room.

Kagome's P.O.V

In the cage was the most beautiful dog, I had ever seen. He reached about to my waist, had snow-white fur and Stunning golden eyes. The dog lifted his head up when Mimi opened his cage. His gold eyes look into mine and I reached my hand out to touch him. I can tell by Mimi's gasp she was as shocked as I felt when the dog leaned into my touch, licked my hand and started wagging its tail. "Mimi, if it's ok, I would like to take this dog." I told her. "Ok." Came Mimi's shaky reply. She gave me the dog's leash and told me to latch it onto his collar. I did as I was told to Mimi's amazement. I then led my new pet out of his cage and into a new life for not just him but me as well. There we were and 6'5 ft. man and petite 5'9 woman and a large Husky, walking to a black truck, hopping in and speeding away. Once we reached my other home (The shrine), my new dog hopped out and took off toward the stair case. I tried to call him but he didn't have a name, suddenly name came into my head. "Sesshomaru, you come back here this instant!" I called. The Newly named Sesshomaru stopped and looked at me with wide eyes. Sesshomaru looked as though he was concentrating. _'How do you know my name?' _a smooth voice spoke. "I don't know, it just came to me." I said to Sesshomaru. "Hey, wait, how are you talking to me?" I asked the dog '_I am a being know as a Inu Taiyoukai and I was cursed by a dark Priestess, who wanted to mate with me for my power and title.' _Sesshomaru's voice echoed through my head_._ "That's horrible." I crouched down and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Um Kagome, since you probably know about sesshomaru, I have something to tell you." Naraku's nervous voice cut in. "What is it?" I asked looking up at him. "I'm a spider Hanyou." He said looking away. I stood their shocked between to supposedly mythical creatures. I opened my mouth and stopped short at their noticeable flinch. "That's….._SOOO COOOL" _I said laughing at their shock reactions. "What powers do you have, Is that your normal form or this that a disguise?, do you know how to help sesshomaru, have you seen sesshomaru original form, is he hot are you hot too?, come on answer the questions!!" I shouted. 'OK, poisonous, miasma and mind control. A disguise, yes, yes, don't know and yes." He answered softly. "Okay, now that we have that out of the way, there's something I think I should tell you two." "What is it?" Naraku asked for both him & Sesshomaru. "I'm a Kitsune-miko, my mother was a miko & dad was a Kitsune." I said hesitantly. '_I think this makes things easier for both Naraku & I, anything else?' I asked Sesshomaru. _"I kinda sorta have the Shikon Jewel." I said sweat dropping at their hanging mouths. "_W_H_A_T_?_!" They creamed together.


	3. The Goddess and the Black Winged Angel

Chapter 3

Kagome's P.O.V

"**I kinda sort of have the Shikon Jewel**." I answered. "Hold on, you mean the legendary Jewel of four souls with the power to grant any wish." Naraku asked. " **Um, ano... yes**?" "_Well that poses a problem." _Sesshomaru spoke for the first time_. "_ **Why is that?" **i asked. "Because Sesshomaru was hoping to use the shikon jewel to return to his original body." Naraku Answered. I felt my eyes widen then narrow. I slowly backed away from the two demons. Naraku opened his mouth to say something but at that moment, i sprang away into the forest. " _kAGOME, COME BACK,PLEASE_!" said sesshomaru as he & naraku raced after me. " **Never will i allow anyone to wish upon the Shikon jewel**!" i yelled speeding away just in time to dodoge naraku's grasping hand. _"We don't want it!" _Seshomaru yelled. I stopped sharp and naraku pounced. " **EPP**!" I squeaked as i landed, pinned under Naraku's muscular body." My little Koneko-chan, will you listen to us, without interruptions?" he asked me. I squirmed in discomfort and nodded, looking away from their intense stares. " My Full name is Naraku Kuro Onigumo and im a spider youkai and i _**wished **_ for the shikon to become a regular human." "_And my name is Sesshomaru Tsuki Taisho, i originally was Inu-Youkai or dog demon but a Dark priestess cursed me for rejecting her as my mate. i __**wanted**__ the shikon to break the spell but it wont work because i need to fall in love. _Isat up straight and let the information sink in. 'Why, whay don't you fight for it, take it, use it?" i yelled, frustrated. "_Because_ we _have_ you.." They whispherd to me. " I need time to think." with that said, i spun on my heel and raced into a clearing. -"i need guidence form the goddess." i began to speak. (Loveless from ff8 via. Genesis)

_"When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end  
The goddess descends from the sky  
Wings of light and dark spread afar  
She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting_

_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess.  
We seek it thus, and take to the sky.  
Ripples form on the water's surface,  
The wandering soul knows no rest._

_There is no hate, only joy  
For you are beloved by the goddess  
Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds._

_Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul  
Pride is lost  
Wings stripped away, the end is nigh_

_My friend, do you fly away now?  
To a world that abhors you and I?  
All that awaits you is a somber morrow  
No matter where the winds may blow._

_My friend, your desire  
Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess._

_Even if the morrow is barren of promises  
Nothing shall forestall my return.  
My friend, the fates are cruel  
There are no dreams, no honor remains  
The arrow has left the bow of the goddess._

_My soul, corrupted by vengeance  
Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey  
In my own salvation  
And your eternal shall speak  
Of sacrifice at world's end  
The wind sails over the water's surface  
Quietly, but surely.  
_

_Even if the morrow is barren of promises  
Nothing shall forestall my return  
To become the dew that quenches the land  
To spare the sands, the seas, the skies  
I offer thee this silent sacrifice."_

A bright green light erupted from my clasped hand and in to the open sky and from it the goddess descended from the sky. The goddess Calypso was inhumanly beautiful. Long Hazel colored hair with matching Warm eyes, skine pale like ivory with a tall slinder body. She wore sky blue kimono with golden plated armor. '_My Beloved Miko, what is troubling your soul?'_ She asked, kneeling down in front my kneeling form. " Goddess, you know best, tell me what am I to do?" I pleaded with her. ' My Wonderful Foolish Miko, i shall send my most trusted child to you, so that he may help you through this.' With a wave of her hand a ripple ripped through the forest. Strangely enough, it didn't frighten me. I stared in awe as the black winged abgel steped through the portal. He had beautiful ginger-red shoulder lenght hair, a red leather trench coat, a black battle suit with matching shoes and The most Intense green eyes i had ever seen. He walked forward and dropped to his knees infront of me. 'My lady, i am her to help you under the Goddess's Order,treat me kindly, My name is...


End file.
